Divine Weapons
The Divine Weapons are a set of nine legendary weapons forged hundreds of years ago. They were forged due to the Divine Weapon Accord, one for each then-nation (except Teald). Sariel Halani was researching these weapons, and that was her main reason for traveling to Aeterna over a hundred years ago. Most of the party's information on the topic comes from her journal. Mindryl Everhana did research on the weapons during the Gap Year. Four are known to be currently held by people, in order of their receiving the weapon: Kahbyune by Queen Gaia, Ytaio by the White Wyrm, Fryne Val by Tarkim Zal, and Enslucis by Sylvin Fawl. Queen Gaia is determined to have all of them under her power. List of Weapons # Fryne Val, A glaive enchanted in darkness and necrotic magic. Was previously held by Queen Auren of Neignther, and was located in the Lyezeroth in Northern Yseri. It was stolen from its shrine by Tarkim Zal of Krosstone. # Sparthima, dual scimitars enchanted with wind or nature magic. King Emund of Deline previously held it, and it was placed in two shrines - one in North and South Deline. Mindryl theorizes the exact enchantment is just a flavour of force magic. It is now held by Nino Fezim. # Kahbyune: An axe with lightning magic, held by Emperor Oeris of Krosstone. Halani predicted that it was currently sealed in the Adrymalag Catacombs. Since then, it was acquired by Queen Gaia who has formed a strong bond with it. # Enslucis: A greatsword enchanted with the power of radiance and light. Sir Rahln of Tairine held it. The party found it on Aeterna, in Tairis, and it took an affinity with Zephiel. Since his death, the sword has moved affinity to Sylvin. # Nimhedsaig: A shortbow enchanted with poison and held by Lord Mul of Tolenvineo. Its location is unknown, but it's thought to be in Touth. It is said to be stronger than Purple Worm poison. # Geistvuw: AKA Sacred Flame, it's an object enchanted with fire and held by Lady Ytona of Sayenir. The location is unknown, as is what the object actually is, though it may be a staff. # Thrake: A hammer that can manipulate gravity and the earth. Was held by Archduke Perord of Darm-Ashan, and is likely in the south Ashan mountains. # Mizu: A spear enchanted with water and ice. Was held by Empress Jaes of Usententh, and is likely in an underwater temple. # Ytaio, a dagger enchanted with magic, held Prince Caiad of Chass. It was previously stolen from its shrine and passed around for over a hundred years, and currently held by the White Wyrm. # Some other tenth weapon or object, from former Teald (now Brean), held by King Vykal. It exists, but nobody knows what or where it is. There are rumors that it is a shield. Properties Many properties of the divine weapons are completely unlike enchanted weapons of another nature. They are made of a metal blessed by divine entities then forged by mortals, though the exact forging process was unknown. Mindryl thinks they aren't actually enchanted with elements, like other weapons, but instead made to mimic elements. That explains Ytaio, Thrake, and Sparthima, as you can't enchant weapons with magic, gravity, or force like you could fire or light. The weapons are semi-sentient. They feel and remember, and have a personality, but they don't think or act. They can react to situations, such as casting shield to protect the holder from harm automatically when their unconscious or becoming very heavy to not be stolen, but these things generally only happen after an extremely strong bond is formed. The most basic evidence to them having a personality is assessing people holding the weapon, and forming bonds with people.Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Items Category:Divine Weapons